


Falling (because youre an idiot and forgot about the tape)

by sarcasticlovely



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bondage, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Getting Together, Just Dance, M/M, Pre-Slash, like actually falling, or maybe just pre-cuddling, probably, with duct tape, you know exactly where this is going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticlovely/pseuds/sarcasticlovely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil just finished playing just dance when.....things.....happen. cute i think but i wouldnt call it fluff. nothing too graphic but hey, i can always add more :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling (because youre an idiot and forgot about the tape)

Phil plopped down on the couch, Dan awkwardly standing next to him, their legs still taped together after playing Just Dance. “Okay, we really didn’t think this through,” Dan said. Phil just kind of looked at him, half smirking. “You think?” he replied. “Why don’t we just go get the scissors,” Phil said as he started to stand up, momentarily forgetting his immobility issues and trying to walk like normal. “Phil!” Dan started to say as they both fell to the floor, legs bizarrely twisted, Phil underneath him, with his face half buried in Phil’s neck. They both groaned, unable and unwilling to move. Dan took a deep breath and started to sit up when he felt Phil’s hands just barely grasp his waist. 

As they were falling, Phil’s hands had instinctively went around Dan, trying but failing to keep them standing. A small noise escaped his throat as he fell, and he gasped as Dan tumbled down right on top of him. He could feel one of Dan’s hands on his shoulder, gripping hard as he tried to sit up, letting out a shaky breath in the process. Phil could feel Dan’s nose and mouth against his skin, and the shock of it caused his hands to tighten on Dan’s waist.

Dan stopped, and just let his weight rest on top Phil. He could hear Phil’s quick intake of breath, and then felt his hands slowly wrap around him, pulling him ever so slightly closer. He moved his hand from Phil’s shoulder to his neck, and slowly lifted himself up just enough so he could look Phil in the eyes. 

When Dan started to rest his weight back on him, Phil let his hands do what they want and wrap themselves around Dan’s waist. He felt Dan’s hand come up around his neck, his fingers pressing down hard and sending shivers down Phil’s spine. As Dan lifted up so he could look at Phil, Phil felt himself start to shift, bringing their mouths slightly closer.

Neither of them had really ever thought about the other in that way before. Other than their fans shipping them, the idea of them in a relationship had just never really crossed either of their minds. But now, wrapped around each other, they both realized they didn’t want to move, didn’t want to get up, didn’t want to stop their hands exploring and their mouths slowly, slowly getting closer.

Dan had no clue what he was doing. All he knew is that the idea of getting up and pretending he wasn’t feeling anything right now was scarier than the idea of him and Phil. Him and Phil. It made sense, didn’t it? How long had they known each other, how well did they know each other? Although now, he was stuck, his face hovering just above Phil’s, moving so slowly he might not have been moving at all. 

Phil felt Dan hesitating. He knew neither of them were sure about this, sure about anything really. They could both get up and pretend this wasn’t happening. He could pretend he didn’t want Dan more than anything else in this moment. He could, but he wasn’t about to. Instead, he slid one of his hands up Dan’s back to his neck and threaded his fingers in his hair, his thumb coming down to run along his jaw and up his cheek.

The pressure of Phil’s hand on the back of his head brought Dan back into the moment, and he finally brought his mouth down, Phil reaching up to meet him halfway. The feeling of Phil’s mouth moving against his was strange, new and familiar at the same time, and somehow the best thing he had ever felt. He pressed down harder, feeling Phil’s mouth open slightly and his teeth nipping softly on his lower lip. He heard himself just barely groan, and moved his other hand to Phil’s neck too, holding on for dear life. 

Hearing Dan softly groan into the kiss set Phil off, and he tightened his grasp on Dan’s side and neck before flipping them over so he was on top. He moved both of his hands to Dan’s waist, sliding his fingers just under his shirt. He felt Dan’s arms wind their way up and around his neck, one hand pulling on his hair, causing Phil to gasp softly. He just barely pulled away, both of them slightly out of breath as he rested his forehead against Dan’s. 

“Phil,” Dan said softly, hearing the pleading in his own voice. He watched Phil duck his head down and felt his lips on his neck. “Phil…” he downright moaned this time, as Phil bit softly and dug his fingers into his waist. He couldn’t take it. He tried to flip Phil over so he was back on top, had more control of the situation so he could bring Phil to make the same noises he was making, but flipped the wrong way and ended up with them both on their sides and his back pressed against the couch. 

Phil laughed quietly, trying to hide it, but Dan heard him and glared at him. “Oh shush and help me out of this.” At that Phil smiled and pressed up against him harder. “Why?” he started to say. “I quite like this.” He pressed his lips to Dan’s again, hard, and slid his hands down to his ass. Dan ran his hands down Phil’s chest and grabbed the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up as far as he could, while Phil tried to unbutton Dan’s jeans. He gasped as Dan’s hands slid up his back, his fingers digging into his bare skin and causing Phil to stop from the sensation of it. He gave up with the button of his jeans and instead switched to ridding Dan of his shirt. 

“I think we need to sit up for this,” Phil said. This time Dan was the one softly laughing. “Yeah, I think that would help.” But as he went to sit up, he found he couldn’t move his leg. “Um, Phil?” he said, looking down at their tangled legs. “Yeah?”

“The tape.” How could they have forgotten? They both just looked at each other, slightly embarrassed looks on their faces from all that had happened, before Dan just barely smiled. “How about we go find the scissors and then come back up here and watch a movie or something?

Phil wanted to say yes, that sounded perfect, but he knew they couldn’t just ignore what had happened. “Shouldn’t we, um, talk about this or something?”

Dan looked like he was considering it for a moment before shrugging and really smiling this time. “Nah. I just want to enjoy this for right now,” he said, kissing Phil softly. “Now let’s see if we can even get up from this.”

**Author's Note:**

> im thinking of doing other pairings with a similar premise. there's not a lot of stories out there for, well, any pairing really where one of them isnt secretly gay or secretly into the other and thats what im trying to provide. something where they basically end up in a situation like this and finally see the other as something more and take a chance. i take requests if you want to see someone else falling into a relationship (or any other i havent been in love with you since we met ideas). 
> 
> and dont get me wrong, i love those stories too, i just want a couple stories with a bit of a different angle.


End file.
